Words of Love
by XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo
Summary: Drew and May are going to Johto. They'll enter contests, catch new Pokemon, make new rivals, and hopefully finally tell each other how they feel. But when things get it the way, it gets to the point where it hurts to love. CS/DrewxMay
1. Poppin' the Question

**Okay, here's a new story of mine. It's all contestshipping, with hints of pokeshipping and ikarishipping, depends on how this turns out, well, this going to be a long fic, and updates may not come that fast but stay tuned. **

**Disclaimer: -sarcastically- Yes, I own ****Pokemon****… (In a gajillion years maybe…) **

**Poppin' the question**

xOxOxOxOxO

Words of Love…to some people those words might be 'You look beautiful' it's short and sweet, showing that person that you pay attention to them, or 'I will be with you now and forever' meaning that person is the only one for you, and you'll be loyal, or the very popular 'I love you', it may be short but the impact it has is far greater than any other phrase. Either way, whatever you decide to say is up to you. To one particular person, a coordinator to be exact, it's…

"_Will you go to Jhoto with me?" _

"_Will you go to Jhoto with me?"_

Those words kept playing over in my head.

'_I still can't believe I asked her that' _I think to myself as images of _her _invaded my thoughts. If you're thinking that I'm just a love-sick coordinator that's practically head over heels with my _rival_, then you're right. Me having frequent thoughts about her happened a lot lately. I just can't get her out of my mind, her gracing features, her beautiful face, her _slender_ body, and her optimistic personality. She was like the one thing that had always brought a smile to my face, and now I'm going to be traveling through a whole new region with her.

'_Just the two of us…all alone…'_ A smile invaded my lips as I continue to walk down the gravel road and begin to remember that faithful night…

_**Flashback **_

_It was a chilly night, the wind rustling through the trees, making the forest __Pokemon__ scurry to try and find warmth. The waves were crashing against the rocks, as the moon shone its light across the horizon of the glimmering ocean.. My hands tightly shoved into my pockets and my purple jacket tightly zipped._

"_Masquerein!" A bug Pokemon cries as it rides the soft breezes of the wind. I give it a small smile before it flies over to me and lands itself onto my shoulder. Then we both begin to walk towards the beach. _

"_It's late at night so it should be nice and quiet," I give my hair a flick before continuing to talk, "which means no fan girls." _

"_Mas, Mas!" Masquerein chirps in happiness, fluttering its pastel wings in approval. Yeah, my __Pokemon__ didn't like the fans. Neither did I. Come to think of it, I didn't know anybody who enjoyed being followed by countless annoying and obnoxious girls. _

_I roll my eyes just thinking about them. Those __bubble gum__ smacking, mini-skirt wearing divas. They claim to know everything about me just because I'm Coordinators Weekly and other popular magazines. _

_They're just blown up __Barbie dolls__ trying to find their Ken, which in this case is me. You can just imagine how fun that can be. But…there is one girl who is different, unlike the others, she actually saw me as a normal coordinator, don't get me wrong, I enjoy the fame…once in a while, but not 24/7. However, to this girl, fame or fortune didn't matter, she saw right to a person's heart. She's the sweetest girl I've ever met, not to mention the clumsiest…but hey, at least I'm never bored. Just thinking about her brings a smile to my face. I was falling for this girl…hard…_

_As we near the beach I scan over it, making sure that there aren't any "Barbie's" Luckily there aren't any, but I notice…her. The cute, clumsy, sweet girl I was just thinking about. _

"_May" I whisper, just saying her name makes me melt inside. I smirk and flip my bangs out of my face. I begin to make my way over to her, when I can hear her soft voice say something to a butterfly like __Pokemon_

"_No n-no Beautifly, I don't like him like that" _

_I hear her say. Feeling drawn in by her presence, I begin to walk closer and closer, listening in on her conversation with her Pokemon. _

"_W-well, okay, maybe I kinda, sorta like this guy" She says, "he's really sweet and has helped me a lot, he's always there for me, and whenever I'm with him…it just feels right…ugh, I don't know what to do Beautifly, should I tell him or not because he's leaving soon and I might not see him again…and that would be horrible…" _

_My smirk turns into a frown as she mentions this 'guy' that has basically captured her heart. _

'_I knew it; I knew she would never-'_

"_Drew!" I hear her say, her sweet melodious voice, that I can't seem to get enough of. _

_I straighten myself out, and I turn to face her, trying to hide all the jealousy and longing built up inside of me. _

"_Hey" I finally say. _

"_What are you doing here? This late at night?" She asks as she tilts her head, making her eyes sparkle with curiosity. _

"_Masquerein" My Pokemon says suddenly, and quietly, I turn to it to make sure it wasn't sick or anything but as I caught a glimpse of a multi-colored winged Pokemon, that May was currently petting, I instantly knew what was wrong with my Masquerein. _

_May giggles and let's go of her Beautifly, letting it drift over to my now timid and blushing Pokemon. _

_After a few chirps from Beautifly, the two of them soared into the sky flying circles around each other. May and I watched them for quite sometime, I swore I could see a hint of red displayed on her cheeks, but I thought it was just my imagination. _

_With a few awkward coughs, I went back to answering her question. _

"_Well, I would ask you the same thing…but I already know" I say as I crouch down and take a seat next to her. _

"_You do?" She asks cutely. She then walks by me, and places herself on the sand. I could detect an orchid and strawberry scent coming from her soft, silky chocolate hair. _

_I can feel my face heat up, and I begin to play with the sand in between my fingers, trying to prevent myself from going all 'perverted' on May. Unfortunately, she notices the blush. _

"_What?" She asks, beginning to giggle, which makes my blush get redder and redder by the second. _

"_Um…nothing" I say sheepishly. Taking my hand and running it through my silky green hair trying to avoid eye contact with those deep hypnotizing pools of sapphire, "But like I was saying, I know what you were talking about, better yet who" I finish with a smirk. _

_Now it was May's turn to blush, she tucks a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear, and turns away. _

"_R-really? Who?" She stutters, still avoiding eye contact with me. _

"_Well…" I begin to say, I then place my hand on her soft delicate cheek, making her face me, then my hand slowly slips to her chin, tilting her head up towards me. A blush had invaded her face, "I know that you kinda, sorta like this guy…" I say, waiting to see her reaction. _

"_Well…um, I uh-" May begins to stutter one again, as I begin to draw her in closer and closer._

_I try to ignore the jealousy that has risen up inside me because of 'this guy' At this point it didn't matter, the girl of my dreams was an inch away from my face, and I can see her slowly leaning in further and further._

"_So who is this unlucky guy?" I ask, almost tauntingly. May frowns and pulls away from my grasp, making me frown. _

"_Why should I tell you? You have no right to invade my personal life" May says as she draws her legs up to her chest. _

"_You're right, I don't" I say as I turn the other way._

'_Man, she must really hate me now…way to go Drew' _

_There was an awkward silence between us, for minutes on end we just sat there, until she finally said something. _

"_So I hear you're going to Jhoto next" She turns towards me once again, and I do the same. I can't find it in myself to look away from her petite, porcelain face. _

"_Yeah, what about you? Are you gonna go with Ash to Sinnoh?" I ask, sometimes I envy that dolt of a trainer. I mean Ash gets to travel everywhere with May, sharing adventures, thoughts, and memories…_

"_Well…um actually I was thinking about going to Jhoto too, you know for the contests and all" May says, trying to hide her blush, a smirk invades my face as I once again place my hand on May's jawbone, causing a clash of emerald and sapphire. _

"_Well then since we're both going you wanna go with me?" I ask a smirk still on my face, on the outside I may looked calm and collected but on the inside I was really hoping she would say yes. Butterfrees in my stomach and all. Like a little kid waiting for it's first Pokemon. _

"_W-what?" May asks, her blush getting redder and redder by the second. I could tell she was caught off guard, and was pretty flustered, but that just made this so much better. _

"_Will you go to Jhoto with me?" I repeat, making the point clear. _

"_Drew, I-" _

"_Beautifly!" The Pokemon calls out unexpectedly, causing her to tear away from my gaze once again. _

_May snaps out of the previous atmosphere and smiles at Beautifly before getting up. I follow suit as I get up as well. Now I can't understand her Beautifly but whatever it had said, caused May to blush,_

_She tightens her red jacket that I must say fitted her figure well and walked over to me, and spoke softly into my ear. _

"_Drew, I would love to" Her warm breath collides with my ear and the side of my face, causing my knees to turn to jelly. _

"_G-Great, we'll leave tomorrow; I'll come by your house then" I stutter a bit before regaining my composure. A smile and reach into my jacket pocket. _

_I see her eyes light up as she spots a ruby rose that I hold in my hand, she accepts it and smiles at me. _

"_Bye Drew" With that said she leans over and kisses me, just a small peck on the cheek, but enough to make me blush. As she was about to pull away, I was tempted to grab onto her and pull her close, but she was already walking the other way, her loyal Beautifly resting on her head. _

_I trace her petite figure until it disappears in the distance, then I bring my hand up to my cheek and let a small smile escape my lips. _

"_Maybe I do have a chance after all" I say to my Masquerein. _

_**End Flashback **_

So now there I was standing right in front of May's house in Petalburg. Her house was rather huge, considering it was also the Petalburg Gym; her father was the Gym Leader after all.

I can see various wild Pokemon running around, and the flowers swaying in the breeze. I take a deep breath before knocking on the large auburn door. I wait for a while before hearing a…

"Coming!"

It sounded like her mother or something. My palms instantly become sweaty and my heart slightly picks up it's pace. I was nervous to meet her parents. Sure I saw her mom at that one contest before, and I see her dad on TV and stuff, but I never really actually me them.

'_I wonder if May told her mom, or her dad…Yeah I'm pretty sure he's not so happy with a teenaged boy asking his daughter to travel the Jhoto region with him. Especially when it'll just be me and May…alone….just the two of us…' _

I can feel a blush consume my face just imagining me alone with M-

'Click'

The door begins to open; I quickly snap out of my thoughts and straighten myself out. The door opens further and further and there standing in the door is…Max? I stare at the dark haired boy wearing a green polo and khaki pants; he had grown taller no doubt. He was only a few inches shorter than I was. Guess boys really do grow faster than girls. Max was two years younger than May and he was about a couple inches taller than her.

"Drew? What are you doing here?...oh right, you're here to pick up my sister" He says.

'_Okay, so she definetly told Max' _

"Yeah she's upstairs getting ready, you can come in though" He says as he holds the door open for me, I nod in thanks before entering the house. I sit down on the sofa in what seemed to be a living room and Max takes the seat right next to me. I raise my eyebrow in confusion, usually Max would be all 'Drew stay away from my sister, you'd better not try anything funny with her! Cause you'll be sorry you ever did!'

**Normal POV **

Drew chuckled at his thoughts before a tall brown haired woman enters the room. Her curled pigtails rest on her shoulder and a cream colored apron tied around her waist. She stops in her tracks and sends a smile towards Drew.

"Oh, hello Drew, we weren't expecting you this early" She says sweetly.

'_Okay, she told her mom too' _

"Well, if May's not ready I could always come back later" Drew says politely as he rises from his spot on the couch, he didn't make it very far because Caroline had stopped him.

"No sweetie, its fine, May's upstairs getting ready, I'm sure she's almost done" Caroline smiles at Drew and motions him to go on upstairs. Drew nods and thanks Caroline before climbing up the large wooden steps. From the distance he could hear slight whispering.

"Well isn't he just the cutest, I can see why May likes that boy" Caroline whispers to Max as she walks away giggling. Drew, blushes and continues to walk up the steps.

'_May-likes me…she likes me…'_

He was so caught up in his thoughts that when he had found May's room, he had forgotten to knock on the door. He places his hands on the doorknob and begins to turn it.

xOxOxOxOxOxO

"You and me together, through the days and nights, I don't worry cause everything's gonna be all right" May smiles to herself as she sings and holds up a red and white outfit in the mirror. A pink towel wrapped around her body that went down to her mid-thigh. It was obvious she just got out of the shower. She had tied her wet brown hair into a bun and let small strands fall around her face. She smiles approvingly at the outfit and tosses it on the bed and slips back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Drew opens the door and silently slips in. He looks around the room to see posters of different Pokemon and even posters of upcoming contests all over the walls, and a soft pink bed sitting in the corner. On her dresser are pictures of May and her family.

"May? You in here?" Drew asks quietly before walking towards the dresser and observes the framed photos.

Drew smiles at the younger pictures of May when she was wearing a small red polka dotted dress. There were some of May with Max together, and some with May and her Pokemon. Then a certain picture catches his eye. It was a picture of him…and May. May was clutching onto his arm, and he was smiling towards her, holding a rose in his hand. Drew smiled remembering that moment at the Hoenn League.

'_Note to self…never give Ash a camera…' _

"When the rain is pourin' down…"

Drew shocked quickly turns around only to see May, a small towel wrapped around her body, just covering what is necessary. Her brown hair was now neatly brushed and rested on her shoulders.

"Drew! Wh-" May blushes a cherry red as she grabs her bedspread and covers herself, "What are you doing here?" May continues to hold up the blanket, now trying to avoid eye contact as well.

Drew was silent for a while still trying to process what had happened, he suddenly smirks and walks over to May and puts her hands over hers to lower the blanket. Now it was sapphire against emerald.

"You know you really shouldn't hide that body of yours" Drew says slyly as he wraps his arms around May's waist.

"Drew!" May cries as she places his hands on his chest, trying to make an attempt to push him away, but she couldn't…she was powerless against Drew's emerald gaze.

"I'll be waiting downstairs" He lets go and heads for the door, leaving May dazed and confused, she sticks out her lower lip and crosses her arms over her chest.

"You know for the record…you're actually kind of cute, for a clumsy coordinator"

"Clumsy?!?" May growls and picks up a pillow and chucks it at his head, but with a wink Drew was already out the door, causing the pillow to hit the door frame.

'_This is going to be an interesting journey…'_May sighs before walking over to the door and locking it.

**Okay so this was an fun chapter, if it seems kind if rushed it's because it is…I'll try and repost this chapter once I get the story going. So tell me what you think…ReVieW…you know you wanna. Tell me if it's good…bad…if I should continue…delete. It's all up to the reviewers. **

**Next Chapter:**

**As we board the ship for Jhoto I look around only to see trainers holding hands and snuggling up to each other, I had a feeling that something wasn't right.**

"**Drew? Does this ship, seem kind of awkward?" I ask still looking around.**

"**Nope, not really" He says tauntingly. I pout my lower lip as we finally meet up with the ticket matinee person…I never knew what those people were called. **

"**Thank you for choosing Dragonair Cruise Lines, today we have our 'Couples-Extravaganza Deal' where couples ride for half the price of one ticket, are you two lovely people a couple?" She asks sweetly. **

**I blush and instantly open my mouth, "No, we're-"**

"**Totally in love, which makes us a couple" Drew cuts in, wrapping an arm around my waist.**

**The woman smiles before handing back our tickets. **

"**Thank you have a nice day" **

**The next chapter will be up soon…but with school and all, I'm not so sure :D I still have to work on updating my other stories. **

**-XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo-**


	2. A Lovely Couple

**Wowzers…lol. I didn't think this story was going to start off that well but thanks to all u reviewers, it looks like it did :D Luv u all so much, Ur the best. Especially those who favorited or alerted this story just on the first chapter. That's awesome. Alright so here's the second chapter, I'm going to try and post up updates faster now so keep checking back. **

**And just a little note, I finally spelled **_**Johto**_** right. :D I'm sorry if that spelling error bugged some people, but I fixed it so it should all be fine. If there are any other errors plz feel free to let me know…:D **

**Disclaimer: I dun own ****Pokemon****…what-so-ever **

**A Lovely Couple **

XoXoXoXoXoXo

After the little… "Intrusion" earlier that day, May had confined herself to her room, making finishing touches, packing, and what not. But unfortunately for Drew, he was the one having to wait, and wait…and wait.

"Jeez, what is talking your sister so long?" Drew says he impatiently flicks his hair out of his deep green eyes. He was sitting in the living room, with Max yet again, tapping his right foot impatiently. He looks over to Max who was writing something in a notebook and shuffling through some papers.

"I don't know I never understood why it takes girls forever to get ready" Max says, still preoccupied with his "studies".

Drew had always gotten the impression that May's little brother was a bookworm, he never really believed that considering he never really hung out with him long enough to find out…but apparently, it was true.

After a few more minutes Drew grew _very _impatient. He was tapping his fingers along the arm of the couch and constantly flicking his hair out of his eyes, with more force than usual.

"If your sister doesn't come down in five minutes, I swear I will go to Johto without her" Drew angrily screams as he gives his emerald bangs another forceful flick.

"No you won't" Max says simply, still not taking his eyes off the laptop.

"What do you mean?" Drew asks, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"I highly doubt that you'll leave without May, I mean you wouldn't go through all the trouble of asking her if you were just going to drop her like an exploding Voltorb. Besides, face it Drew…you just love my sister _way _too much" Max finishes, finally taking his eyes of the computer and making his dark grey eyes come in contact with Drew's now blushing face.

'_For the love of Celebi, he figured it all out…' _Drew thought to himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Drew says nonchalantly trying to regain his cool, "I'll prove it to you, if May doesn't come down in 5 minutes, you'll see me, out that door, heading to Johto…without her" Drew says as he gets up and puts his gloved hands **(A/N: By "gloved" I mean he's wearing green fingerless gloves)** into the pockets of his dark green, somewhat baggy pants.

"Oh, well then in that case I guess I should just go to Johto myself then" A voice says from behind Drew. Max didn't even have to look up from his laptop in order for a wide smirk to be glued on his face.

Drew sighs and turns around, and sure enough there was May, casually leaning at the foot of the stairs. Drew scans her up and down with his eyes, and from what he could tell…he liked what he saw…

May was wearing denim shorts with a red belt, and a white polo with a popped up collar that fitted the curves of her body, that had a Pokeball symbol accenting the neck. On her head was still a classic bandana, but the red and white had switched, and her now dry chocolate hair had rested on her shoulders. She brought her hand, which were wearing fingerless black gloves with red accents, to her hair and tossed it over her shoulder.

Drew couldn't help but keep his eyes glued onto May; he couldn't find it in himself to look away.

"Y-you look…nice" He says simply, quickly turning away to hide his blush that had seemed to have invaded his face.

"Thanks" May says cheerfully, completely oblivious to the effect that she had on Drew. She walked over to dining table and quickly stuffed four Pokeballs into her fanny pack.

"So, what Pokemon are you bringing?" Drew asks, trying to change the subject so that he wouldn't grab May and kiss her right then and there.

"Blaziken, Beautifly, Squirtle, and Eevee" May replies as she grabs her Pokenav and places it into her bag as well.

"You're only bringing those four?" Drew asks. May turns around to face him and places her hands on her hips.

"Yeah…why?" She asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"No reason. I'm just saying that you're going to need all the help you can get, considering that the coordinator still has a lot of work to do" Drew says arrogantly, as he smirks and waits for one of May's outbursts.

May scoffs and sticks out her tongue.

"Here we go…" Max says as he rolls his eyes.

"Well excuse me Mister I'm-so-great, I'm a great coordinator and when we get to Johto, I'll prove it to you by beating you and winning the first contest enter" May states proudly as she crosses her arms in frustration.

Drew couldn't help but smile at May's outburst. That was one of the things that he loved most about her. That she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself, unlike those _other _girls that would let him walk all over them and be completely fine with it. Yup…May was a keeper.

**May POV**

Drew never hesitates to insult me. Whenever there's a chance…he'll take it. I swear it's like he gets enjoyment out of my anger.

"Now that you're done putting, you ready to go?" He asks as he makes eye contact with me. His emerald eyes gazing into mine, I blush and quickly look away.

"Y-yeah, let's go" I say as I _try _and regain my composure. I don't know what it was, but just being around Drew made me…all bubbly and giddy on the inside. I hate to admit it but I was like putty in his hands whenever he got close to me, or when he flicks his soft, silky bangs out of his eyes, or whenever I could feel his warm breath on my neck…argh! Maybe traveling with him wasn't such a good idea, if can barely contain myself when I see him at a contest…how I am supposed to act when he's with me 24/7…

"Alright Max…take care of yourself and don't get into any trouble okay?" I say as I walk over to him and give him a hug.

"Bye May, you take care of yourself too, especially when you have that hormone-crazed guy traveling with you" Max says with a smirk as he points towards Drew. I can hear Drew mumble something under his breath and I just give Max a light hit on the arm, telling him to at least _try _and be nice to Drew. Even thought I knew there was no way in Hoenn that would happen.

With one last look at Max and my house in Petalburg I open the door and dash outside. I was so ready to get out of this place…

"The ferry is leaving in about 30 minutes so we should head over there-" Drew begins to say but I quickly run in front of him preventing him from going any farther.

"Um…you wouldn't mind if we made a small stop at the Gym first would you?" I ask as innocently as possible.

Drew puts his hand on his chin and raises an eyebrow, "Why?" he asks me.

"Because, my mom and dad are there and I just wanted to say a quick goodbye before we left…besides I'm sure we have plenty of time" I say reassuring Drew, trying to convince him to say yes.

"But May-" He begins but I interrupt him once again by placing my face right in front of his, going on my tip toes to do so. Now I could _really _feel his breath on my face, but I try to focus and get back to the task at hand.

"Please Drew, if we go I promise I'll return the favor by doing what ever you want" I say, but as I see Drew's face twist into a mischievous, and flirtatious glare I quickly say a few other words, "to my approval of course".

"Jeez May, I didn't know you were that desperate to get a little kiss from me" He says mockingly.

"That's not what I meant!" I shout in my defense, although the idea of a little kiss was a bit appealing to me…wait what?!?

'_Why do I have to be thinking this right now, out of all the times and places' _I angrily shout in my head.

"Come on, let's go" I say as I grab hand and begin to drag him over to the Petalburg Gym.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Hello?" I say as I enter the giant, dojo style Gym. I can see sliding doors up ahead and a pot of flowers here and there. This place hasn't changed at all from when I was five, except for maybe new flowers now and then but other then that, it was still the same old Petalburg Gym. I smile as I remember the days I used to spend in here with my dad, we used to feed his Slaking, and sometimes I would sit and watch him battle his opponents.

I smile contently as I tighten the grip on my hand…wait…I'm not holding anything in my hand.

I look around questioningly and finally look down at my left hand, which was carefully entwined with another hand, I look up and there's Drew. Standing there, completely oblivious to the fact that we were linked. I blush and realize how comfortable it felt to be holding hands with him. But before I could say anything I can hear the door slide open and sure enough, standing there was a tall, thin-framed man, his dark black-ish blue hair slicked back and his navy eyes locked onto…Drew…

'_Oh no…' _

I quickly let go immediately feeling the comfort exit my hand and run over to my father and embracing him in a hug. I was willing to do anything to stop him from unleashing his fatherly instincts, and tearing Drew to pieces.

"Hi daddy" I say putting on my 'daddy's little girl' voice. Hey, I was his only daughter so I have my rights.

"Hey sweetie, I take it that you're leaving?" I nod my head as he smiles back at me, and then before I knew it, he was directly in front of Drew, raising his right arm.

Oh for Kyogre's sake daddy, please don't pulverize Drew…

"So you must be Andrew" My dad says formally reaching out a hand, Drew smiles and accepts the handshake, seems like Drew's safe…for now, "It's so good to finally meet you. Trust me I've heard _a lot_ of things about you" He says. Drew looks over at me and then back at my father with a smile on his face.

"I trust that you'll take good care of my daughter" He says sternly while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course," He says, hesitating before continuing his sentence, "I'd practically do anything for May" He says, a very light pink dusted upon his cheeks.

My heart skips a beat and my face turns a bright red. Is it just me or did Drew actually sound sincere, maybe he really meant it, and maybe he really does care for me. Guess we might not be stuck in the 'rival' zone forever.

"Good, then you two have fun in Johto and enjoy yourselves" He says.

"And good luck in your contests" A voice says coming up from behind my father; I instantly smile when I recognize my mom walking up to me.

"Goodbye sweetie, make sure you call when you get to Johto" She says while embracing me in a hug.

"I will mom" I smile as she lets go and Drew and I head towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Maple" Drew says politely.

"You too Andrew" My father says in a rather calm manner.

"Have fun you two" My mom says, giving both me and Drew a wink. I blush at my mom's subtle hint, and I'm pretty sure that I would see Drew blushing as well.

As we exit the Gym, Drew and I head towards the port near Petalberg, eager to get to Johto. But on the way there, there was an awkward silence between the two of us before I finally decided to break the tension.

"Sorry about my parents back there, didn't think it would be that awkward…hehe" I say sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it" Drew says in a soft tone. Way different than his high and mighty, I'm-better-than-you tone. I stare it him for a while before finally deciding to speak up.

"Are you feeling alright, _Andrew_?" I say finishing my sentence with a smirk.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be, _Maybelle_?" My mouth drops to the floor as Drew smirks and continues to walk ahead of me. Why does he, out of all people have to know my full name?

I cross my arms and look up, only to see Drew walking ahead of me; I sigh and quickly run after him.

"Drew! Wait up!" I shout as I see him look over his shoulder telling me to hurry up. I begin to pick up my pace and just when I finally reached Drew, I had to trip over a rock, or stumble over my feet…well whatever happened I wound up in Drew's arms.

I look up to see him looking down at me, his emerald eyes shining in arrogance and a classic smirk on his slender lips.

"Guess you really are falling for me May" Drew says as he helps me to my feet, pulling me _close _in the process.

"Um…yeah" I was so flustered that I couldn't even come up with a come back to defend myself. I take a deep breath, inhaling the faint smell of roses and mixed in with an elegant smell of cologne…

'_Not only does he look good…apparently he smells good too…' _ I smile to myself as I take another inhale of his scent…ugh I'm such a fan girl.

'_Okay May, get a hold of yourself' _I reassure myself.

"Well now that you're okay, we'd better get moving" Drew says, as he flicks his hair and releases me from his grasp. I nod slightly before following his lead to the ferry up ahead.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"The Dragonair Cruise Line is now boarding, so passengers, please have your tickets ready" A loud voice over the speakers says.

"Come on Drew, we gotta go" I say hurriedly as I grab his hand and pull him towards the line of trainers and coordinators that were entering the giant boat. On the side in big elegant letters were _Dragonair Cruise Lines._ Then under it was a flying Dragonair swirling through the clouds painted on the ship.

"Okay May, we're going, calm down" Drew says as he chuckles and casually digs into his pocket and pulls out two tickets.

"Here" He says as he places the blue and white paper in front of my face. My eyes light up as I grab the ticket from his hands.

"Drew, you didn't have to buy my ticket. It must've cost a lot…" I say thankfully, then I snap my fingers in realization and turn towards Drew, "Alright how much did it cost? I'll pay you back"

Drew looks at me and then a smile erupts from his face, he stares at me with his gaze softening by the second.

"Just don't worry about it, okay? Besides, I'm the one who asked you to come with me so technically you're my guest" He says.

My eyes light up as I latch my arms around his neck and burry my face into his chest, my face was getting as hot as a Chimchar's flame but I ignored it for the time being.

"Thank You Drew" I say.

"D-don't worry about it" I hear him say. I pull away and give him another smile, his cheeks were tinted pink, and I giggle causing the pink to deepen in color. He quickly snatches his gaze away from me and rubs the back of his neck nervously with his hand.

'_He looks kinda cute when he's flustered…' _

XoXoXoXoXoXo

As we begin to board the giant cruise ship headed for Johto I look around only to see trainers holding hands and snuggling up to each other. Don't get me wrong, I've seen couples before, but I never saw this many…at the same time….at the same place…

I had a feeling that something wasn't right. I grab the sleeve of Drew's black shirt and give it a soft tug, making him turn to face me.

"Drew? Does this ship, seem kind of awkward?" I ask still looking around.

"Nope, not really" He says tauntingly. I pout my lower lip as we finally meet up with the ticket matinee person…I never knew what those people were called.

"Thank you for choosing Dragonair Cruise Lines, today we have our 'Couples-Extravaganza Deal' where couples ride for half the price of, are you two lovely people a couple?" She asks sweetly in a light southern accent.

I blush and instantly open my mouth, "No, we're-"

"Totally in love, which makes us a couple" Drew cuts in, wrapping an arm around my waist. I blush at the contact of Drew's arm around my waist, bringing me close to him once again.

The woman smiles before handing back our tickets. I look at it and there in the corner was a heart shaped hole.

"Thank you have a nice day" She gives us one last smile before stepping aside letting Drew and I enter the ship. As soon as we reach inside I turn to Drew for what seems like the hundredth time today, and open my mouth to ask him a question that I'm pretty sure he knew was coming.

**Normal POV**

"What was that all about?" May asks, placing her hands on her hips. Drew flicks his hair out of his eyes and sighs.

"May, it's cheaper, don't you want to save money so you can buy clothes and make-up and junk like that" Drew says waving a hand dismissively.

"Clothes are not junk, and I don't even put on make-up" May retaliates.

"Really?" Drew asks, he wouldn't guessed it because May's face was flawless and always had some sort of glow to it, just like an angel…well to Drew.

"Look, if it really bugs you that much, think of it as repaying the favor you owe me" Drew says.

'_Even though I would've rather used it for…something else, something more…pleasing…' _Drew thinks, letting his thought invade his mind, but is quickly interrupted by May's voice.

"Okay, now come on, let's go get our room" May says cheerfully but suddenly blushes realizing what she had just said.

"Well I don't mean…not that I wouldn't w-want to-but it's not l-like I-" May says, trying to make it sound like she _wanted _to share a room with Drew, even though that's what she really wanted.

"Right May, whatever you say" Drew says with a smirk while leaning in close to May, causing her to blush, "any excuse to get close to me" Drew says tauntingly.

"That's not true, I just meant that…" May begins to say but stops when she notices Drew already talking to the uniformed man up ahead. He then turns around holding a card in between his fingers and a small piece of paper.

"What's that?" May asks looking at the objects in Drew's hand.

"My room number, room 507" Drew says simply. May stops looking around and looks up at Drew with a pout on her face before she angrily crosses her arms.

"Well then what about me? What's _my _room number?" May asks. Drew leans in close once again and smirks while saying, "507"

**I made Drew a little "dirty" at the end, but what else would you expect from a teenaged guy…;D And whoo, they're sharing a room, but it's only like for one night, since they're going to Johto and they'll supposedly get there the next day. :D **

**Okay, I managed to update this in about a week. I'll try and make these updates faster than my others and I'll try and update my others. :D Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, you're the best. **

**I'll update ASAP, I've already got the next chapter idea down, so it shouldn't take **_**that**_** long…hopefully. Anyways ReViEw! **

**Reviews faster updates :D simple logic, and I'm pretty sure all you writers out there agree :D**

**Thnx 4 reading!**

**XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo **


	3. Who's in Charge?

**A/N: Don't kill me Dx I'm sorry for the EXTREME delay in updates. I've just been extremely busy with waayy too much stuff, hopefully you all understand. But with that aside…thank you all so so much for the reviews :D it's good to know that this story isn't so horrible…xP **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (what's the point of doing this again?) **

**Who's in Charge?**

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"I can't believe that we're sharing a room. Together. As in _you _and _me._ The two of us. Together!" May says stressing each word that came out of her mouth. She pushed some of her smooth brunette hair behind her ear while trudging up the stairs of the ship to room "507". The room that she and a certain boy would be sharing for the night. She climbed step after step letting her hand linger onto the carved railing, somehow she hoped that wasting time would prevent the fate that lied ahead of her…in room 507.

'_Why am I even buggin' out so much, it's just a room' _To be quite honest the thought of her and…_Drew_ in a room not only freaked her out, but gave a thrill of excitement. She didn't know what it was but a part of her liked it, the reason why she wanted to come with him in the first place was practically to get to know him better, in more ways than one. 

She sighed and continued to climb up the steps that seemed to go on forever, a chartreuse haired boy not far behind. 

"Oh come on May, you can't be that mad…can you?" The voice behind her says. 

"N-no…it's just that I've never shared a room with a guy before" May stated lamely. She and Drew both know that wasn't true. She had traveled with three guys throughout Hoenn, and besides, she couldn't tell him why she didn't want to "sleep with him" because…she didn't even know.

"Seriously? You mean to tell me that _you_, the girl who traveled with three guys throughout Hoenn, is afraid of sharing a simple room with me? May come on, I've known you for a while now…" May blushed and turned to face Drew as he continued to talk.

"Don't tell me you don't want to sleep with me?" Drew said cockily, attempting to tease May but paused and clasped a hand over his mouth as the words he just said registered in his mind. He saw a dark blush creep onto the brunette's face as he felt his cheeks grow a bit warm as well. He opened his mouth to try and retaliate. 

"N-no I didn't…not that I wouldn't…but I'm just sayin'-" Drew quickly tried to explain, but his mouth went dry. Just the though of him and May _sleeping_ _together_…brought certain thoughts and images to mind…images that were a tad bit distracting…

He lightly shook his head as he watched May's glossed lips curve into a smirk, and braced himself for what she was going to say next.

"So Drew, _this_ is what the whole trip was about. Tsk tsk, aren't you just a tad perverted. Didn't you ever learn to control your hormones?" May says teasingly as she climbs down a few steps and walks up to Drew, getting close enough to flick his emerald bangs out of his face. Drew flushed slightly, normally in a situation like this he would be the one saying all the smart comebacks, rendering May speechless, but in this case, it seemed to be the opposite, and he was not okay with that.

"Please May, like you've never thought about this before" He says trying to regain control of this situation, he walks past May and continues to head up the stairs. Waiting for May to be her usual self and explode with her cute-like rage. When they finally reached the correct floor, which happened to be only a couple steps away, he turned around only to see May with her arms crossed and a smirk still attached to her lips.

"Oh, so now you're saying you've thought of…_this_…more than once?" May says once more with a hint of confidence and a dash of flirtatiousness in her voice. This was just too perfect…

"No I have, I mean no…I haven't…wait have you?" Drew asks slightly flustered. A light blush had spread onto his face. His emerald orbs scanned over May, who stood there twirling a lock of hair between her fingers, her sapphire eyes were averted towards the ground as a cute pout spread onto her face. 

"Well…yeah I guess I have thought about…you-us." May quickly corrected. She inhaled a breath of air before taking a step foreword to seductively push Drew against the wall, letting her fingers run over his chest, locking her gaze onto his, "I mean, haven't you ever thought about what would happen if _maybe_, just maybe we…kinda…" She drew her face near his, letting her breath make contact with his ear. She dragged her fingers across his chest and up to his shoulder ever so slowly…

Drew was paralyzed. He didn't know what to do, this was the absolute last thing he would've expected May to do, and right now _this_, was just pure torture. Her body was gently pressed against his, and just her breath made Drew shiver. He brought his hands up to around her waist and subconsciously tightened his grip. 

"So what d'ya say Drew? It's just gonna be me and you and an empty room…" 

Drew snapped his face back to meet May's eyes, his eyes widened in shock and his mouth was wide open. There was no way that this was for real. He let out and exasperated breath before feelings his knees go weak. Just as he was about to open his mouth to try and…well to try and not make himself seem hopeless, he heard…giggling.

Wait, giggling?

He looked at May and sure enough she was giggling. Her soft lips curved upward and her hand slightly clamped over her mouth. She removed herself off of Drew and took a step back, letting a few laughs and chuckles escape her mouth. 

"You…pfftt haha… you shoulda seen your face-haha" May laughs once again, turning in direction to head down the hallway, "I have got to do that again sometime. That was just too funny" 

"I-Uh…oh no, that's a joke that you're not going to be playin' anytime soon" Drew scolds as he runs after May, trying to regain his composure. 

"…not unless it's for real next time…" He mutters, in a barely audible voice. 

XoXoXoXoXo

"Here we are!" May slides her card to open the door, as the light on the lock turns green she gently places her hand on the handle and pushes it open. 

May's eyes light up in excitement as she scans over the room. The room was quite large, and was divided into what seemed to be four rooms. Sunlight was bursting through the window as the gold and beige curtains were pushed aside. A large vintage-looking doorway was located on the left side of what seemed to be the living room. Drew smiled as he left May and entered the room on the left.

May took a step in she plopped herself onto the large ornate sofa, she grabbed a gold embroidered pillow and hugged it as she lay down. 

"This has got to be the best room ever" She says happily. She sits herself back up and tosses the pillow aside, and grabs one of the many remotes placed onto the large, elegant coffee table at her feet. 

_Click!_

"_Hello and thank you for choosing to travel with Dragonair Cruise Lines.'_

May looks up to see a young woman with her blonde hair put up into a short curled ponytail. She was wearing a standard cruise line uniform and had a name tag with the name _Daniela _printed on it. A smile was plastered onto her face. 

'_We hope you and your travel companion have a lovely stay and if there's anything that we can do to make your cruise more __**pleasant**__, don't hesitate to let us know. Thank you and have a nice time!' _

May blinked her sapphire eyes as she noted that the attendant winked when she said "pleasant".

"Ha, me and Drew having a "pleasant" time…yeah right" May mutters under her breath. Speaking of Drew…May looks around only to see no green haired coordinator around. She jumps off the couch letting her feet land promptly on the ground. 

"Drew?" She says looking around the giant room. She makes her way under the fancy doorway Drew had passed earlier. Seeing that she entered the bedroom, she took this time to look over its design. 

'_Fancy…just like everything else in this room' _

May sighed and became slightly frustrated, unable to locate her traveling companion.

"Drew…where'd you…-" May stops mid-sentence when she feels a slight breeze sweep over her. She looks to see a tall and lean boy leaning casually over the railing of the balcony. Her gaze softened as she traced over the boy, and she couldn't help but smile and feel butterflies emerge in her stomach. Something about him always made her happy and…giddy. 

She silently slips out onto the rather large balcony, stepping up next to Drew and leaning on the balcony as well. There was a moment when the two just stood there, taking in the scenery, and enjoying each other's company.

"This is nice…" Drew says calmly as his gaze stares out onto the horizon of the ocean. Tons of water Pokemon were swimming along side the ship and a flock of Wingull and Peliper were flying by as well. 

Breathing in the fresh ocean air, May turned her gaze to Drew and smiled softly and blushed at her next comment.

"Thanks for…you know, inviting me and all. I really appreciate it…" May smiles softly and averts her gaze once again.

"D-…don't worry about it," Drew stutters. He took this moment to actually let everything sink in. He was really there, with May…and the two of them were really going to travel through a whole region together. He still couldn't believe that May had said yes…yes to traveling with him, yes to hanging out with him 24/7, and most importantly yes…to basically wanting to spend time with him. 

"I knew you were going to travel in Johto anyways so I might as well invite you…you know what they say, keep your friends close, and your rivals…" Drew paused to take a step close to May, he was looming over the girl, his body lightly touching hers. He let an exasperated breath go, making it lightly brush over May's ear. "…closer." 

A faint gasp could be heard from May. Her hands were gripping onto the railing and her face was a bright red while she slowly tried to catch her breath.

"And…" Drew stopped to pull way from May and flick his emerald bangs out of his face, for surprisingly the first time today, "I'm pretty sure you know that _all_ guests sleep on the couch." Drew finishes his sentence with a smirk. 

This set May off, she pulled away from their close position and instantly pouted her lower lip while crossing her arms.

"Say what!" May cries out, not even noticing that inside the fancy and ornate bedroom that there was only indeed one bed…

She looked back from the bed and Drew several times before both coordinators smiled mischievously and dashed towards the large queen sized bed that could easily fit the both of them.

"Get outta my way! I paid for the room so I get the bed!" Drew says while struggling to push May out of the doorway to the balcony.

"No way! I'm the guest so _I_ get the bed!" May cries struggling through the too small doorway as well. As soon as she managed to escape she and Drew made it into the large bedroom they both glanced at each other before May, who was luckily quick on her feet, began to literally sprint towards the bed, just as she was about to jump on it and claim it as her own for the night she felt something tackle her down. 

"Oww…" She managed to say. She felt her arms being pinned to her sides and a looming presence over her, and surprisingly a soft and warm breath collide with her cheek which had caused an instant blush. 

She slowly opened her eyes to see two emerald orbs staring straight back at her, a smirk played out on the figure's face. His face was a few centimeters away which meant that one false movement could send the two colliding into each other. 

It took May a few moment to actually register what had happened and how the two had wound up in such a…promising position. Not that she didn't mind being this close to Drew, she had always wished she could.…but _this_ little situation they were in, wasn't even the least bit romantic in that sense. 

The two stayed in that position for a while, their bodies lightly pressed against another, their legs slightly entwined, and their gazes locked on one another, it wasn't long before their faces were lightly dusted with pink.

"Maybe we should..." May begins to say as she hints for Drew to get off of her. Drew smiles sheepishly before releasing his grip on her petite wrists and untangling his legs while slowly getting off of her. 

"So…" 

"You get the bed May, I'll just sleep on the sofa" Drew says contently as he swings his feet of the bed causing them to meet the floor. He takes a hand and runs it through his silky green hair and begins to head out of the bedroom. 

May, who was still sitting on the bed, stared as she followed his figure out the door, she couldn't help but smile…she liked it when Drew was sweet and considerate, in fact she _loved _it, a lot. 

"Drew wait…" May calls out before she too gets up to head out of the bedroom. She finds Drew sitting on the couch casually flipping through the channels of the large TV. 

May instantly walks up behind him and grabs a pillow whacking the back of his head in the process.

"Ow! What the-" Drew turns to see May standing above him with a pillow tightly clutched in her hand and a frown on her face.

"Why did you have to be so nice?" May whines as she hits Drew again with the fluffed up pillow. 

"Because didn't you say you _wanted_ the bed?" Drew says trying to dodge another blow from the sack of feathers. 

"Well yeah, but I don't want you to sleep on the couch…" May says leading away from her sentence as if she was hinting something. 

"Oh, so you _want_ me to sleep with you?" Drew says tauntingly with a smirk.

"Wha-what?" May shouts as she looks up, her face a bright red. 

"Okay May, since you were soooo desperate…" Drew says jokingly apparently having struck a nerve. 

"Drew!" 

'_This is going to be a long night…'_

**OMG I am done! You have NO idea how long this flippin' chapter took, and the end result was horrible! I'm slowly losing interest in this story considering that I'm not satisfied with it at all :( But I'm still going to try. **

**But…in this chapter nothing really important happens, just gives you a little peek on the start of their journey. The next chapter is when they FINALLY reach Johto and that's when things start falling into place…hopefully.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and review if you care xP Although I really appreciate feedback :D**

**XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo**


	4. La Première Rose

**A/N: OMFG, no way…an update…this is like my first all summer and I feel so bad :( Well as long as it's here, and this chapter has kind of inspired me to write a new oneshot on May and Drew, the summary is in my profile so keep looking out for it ;) It's called '****Le Français' sounds fun right? Lol. **

**Oh yeah, and one more thing…this chapter is especially dedicated to all of my friends. Milly, Mi-Chan, Kirsty, Stella, and Suzie, I luv you guys so so much and thanks for everything you've done for me ;) Hope you like it! **

**La Première Rose**

**Xo.Ox.Xo.Ox**

Deep in room 507 laid a young brunette comfortably situated in the plush queen sized bed. The fluffy blankets draped over her body ever so lightly while she kept her eyes shut in a deep sleep…but not for long.

"Ugh…" She groaned as soon as the sun's rays met her sapphire orbs causing her to instantly shut them again and pull the covers over her head. All she wanted to do was sleep, considering that she didn't get much of it last night, all thanks to a certain emerald-eyed boy.

"Stupid Drew…" She muttered from under the blankets now fully awake.

"And Good Morning to you to sunshine" A cocky voice said suddenly. May didn't have to get a full view of the owner of the voice in order to tell who it was, but regardless she pulled the covers down only to meet the gaze of said 'emerald-eyed boy'. She stared blankly at him as her tired eyes scanned him up and down, what was he doing in _her_ bedroom anyways?

He stood in the doorway from the bedroom to the bathroom, his back slightly leaning against its ornate frame, he wore a plain white towel around his neck along with nothing else over his upper half revealing his wonderfully toned, and fit body followed by a pair of baggy navy drawstring pajama pants.

"Drew!" May managed to shout in confusion and embarrassment after processing the fact that he was indeed just a few feet away from her wearing nothing but a towel around his neck, draping over his chest, his perfectly chiseled and toned chest…

"Put a shirt on!" She immediately shouted half-heartedly. She grabbed the blankets once more and covered her face in them, secretly flushing underneath the satin sheets.

Drew smirked and rolled his eyes at the girl hidden underneath the covers. He took his hand and ran it through his damp hair, still wet from his early morning shower, and turned his heel to head back into the washroom to finish up his morning routine, closing the door with a soft 'click' in the process.

As soon as the door shut May slowly removed the blankets and took a deep breath, her heart still thumping.

'_I can't deal with this every morning…' _ She silently thought in her head as she continued to lie in bed and stare up at the patterned ceiling of the room. _'He's going to make me go crazy'_ she concluded as she rolled over to her side, clutching onto large pillow bringing it close to her chest. And it was true, if she had to see him like _that_ every morning, she would definitely go crazy.

**-xo.xo.xo-**

After the three arguments, seven smirks, a bruised left shoulder, and two _awkward_ moments, May and Drew finally made it out of their room, alive thankfully, and headed straight towards checkout counter, minutes before the ship docked at their destination.

"Thanks" Drew said simply as he handed over two room keys for their shared room.

The red-headed receptionist gave him a warm smile and stole a quick glance at May, who was obediently by Drew's side twirling a lock of hair between her fingers.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The receptionist labeled as 'Sarah', according to the nametag, politely asked with a smile.

"I-" May opened her mouth to speak, ready to protest.

"Sure, why not" Drew answered aimlessly as he simply flicked his bangs and thanked the receptionist before grabbing May's hand pulling her towards the window just before they had arrived in Johto, her cheeks red as Drew kept his grip on her hand.

--

"Drew we're here!" May cried excitedly, giving his hand a slight squeeze which caused him enclose his fingers tighter around the petite hand in his grasp. He couldn't help it, it just felt too natural.

"Ladies and Gentleman I would like to welcome you to Goldenrod City in Johto! Thank you so much for traveling with The Dragonair Cruise Lines and we hope to see you again. Enjoy your trip"

Almost immediately people began to shuffle out of the large boat. Drew kept his grip on May's hand, without discontent, as she continued to plow through the various people with Drew close behind…_too _close.

"Drew which w-…whoa!"

"May!"

"Wha-?"

_KNOCK!_

"Ouch…"

"Ah, perdon Mademoiselle! Êtes vous tout droit?"

"E-Excuse me?" May asked as the foreign words hit her ears.

Drew sighed and delicately helped lift May off the floor she currently resided on. Apparently Drew got a bit _too_ close resulting in May knocking into him and then knocking into another person bringing the bystander down with her.

"She's asking if you're alright May," Drew simply stated as he gripped her arms and pulled her up, subconsciously bringing her closer.

May blinked a few times before nodding. "Who me? Oh yeah I'm fine, but are you okay miss?" She asks as she immediately extends a hand to help the woman up.

"I'm okay, no damage done" She reassured as she accepted May's hand and lifted herself up. Her dark brunette locks rested on her shoulders underneath a black beret. She wore a fitted black turtle neck with a patterned black and white skirt that reached right above her knee. On the bridge of her nose were a pair of small glasses, slightly pushed down revealing her dark brown eyes. She flashed a smile as she regained her composure and took a look at the two standing before her.

"Sorry you'll have to excuse her, she's a bit of a klutz" Drew said politely to the woman, giving May a sideways smirk.

"Yes I-hey!" May whipped her head around to glare at the boy before a small cry interrupted her.

"Furret, Furr!" A small Pokemon agreed in response. The two looked over at the woman and sure enough there was a small Pokemon, its cream and coffee colored tail wrapped around the her neck, the Pokemon sniffed around a bit before smiling.

"Aww, what a little cutie!" May exclaimed suddenly at the never-before seen Pokemon in front of her.

The woman giggled and stroked the Pokemon lightly between its ears.

"I take it you two aren't from Johto?" She asks. She couldn't help but smile at May's childish antics; surely no one from Johto would react like that over a simple Pokemon like a Furret.

"Nope, we're from Hoenn, I'm May and this is Drew" She smiled cheerfully acknowledging Drew as well, "we've come to compete in contests here" She finished proudly.

"Ah _parfait_!" She exclaimed once again speaking in French, "I'm head of the contest committee here in Johto, my name is Jacqueline Risetta" She held out her slender hand that both May and Drew happily accepted.

"Does that mean you're a judge here?" She had never really met a contest official before so she was jumping at the chance.

"Sometimes, most of time too busy coordinating the contests rather than judging them" She answered.

"Furret!" The small Pokemon agreed.

"But I would _love_ to judge a contest you two are in"

"Really?" May questioned.

"Yes really, I've heard nothing but good things about you two. You're quite popular back in Hoenn, especially being in the top eight," She motioned towards May, who smiled recognizing her title. Being in the top eight in the Hoenn Grand Festival was one of her most proudest accomplishments, it was good to know that she had done a great job in achieving her coordinating dreams and that nothing could get in her way.

"…and Drew, being in the top two" He flashed a sideways smirk at May.

Except _that._

"Well may I be one of the many people to say Congratulations you two! But if you'll _excuse moi _I have a meeting coming up about the next Johto Grand Festival and I have," she stopped to check her wrist, "exactly 9 minutes to get there, but I hope to see you guys in the Azalea Town Contest. It is the day after tomorrow so I hope you guys can make it on time"

"You bet!" May chirped. Her first contest meant first chance to beat Drew.

"Alright then, _Au Revoir_"

"_Vous voir bientôt" _Drew responded back, the words flowing out of his mouth like silk.

She blew the two a kiss and turned her four inch heels the other way and strutted off with her Furret, May watched her leave until she was out of her sight.

"You speak French?" She asked Drew suddenly with a small smile already forming. She couldn't help it, French was such a romantic language, 'the language of love' and for Drew to be able to speak it interested her more then the words itself.

"Yeah so?" He asked with a smirk.

"So? So…teach me something"

His face twisted into a thoughtful expression before a sly grin spread across his face but May quickly caught on.

"You have to tell me what it means first!"

He sighed in defeat.

"Fine"

**-xo.xo.xo-**

"_Mon nom est_ May" The two sat at a booth in the Pokemon Center Lobby with Drew keeping his eyes locked onto May's lips as she spoke his language.

"Good"

She smiled brightly catching a glimpse of Drew's gaze as he stared contently at her causing her face to heat up with embarrassment.

"_Merci" _She spoke gracefully.

"Very good May" He said almost sarcastically, cheering her on like a little kid, "alright, now it's my turn…_Vous voulez aller dehors?_" He spoke once again, his words laced with elegance and charm. Charm that made May melt.

"Um…" She fumbled with her fingers placed in her lap trying to hide her face and the flush, and because she had absolutely no idea what he had just said, "…uh…_si_?" She said hopefully.

Drew chuckled and turned away to get up from the booth as May watched his every move.

"Wait, where are you going?" She piped up.

"Outside, for a walk," He answered simply as May simply just nodded her head and slinked down in her seat. He wanted to leave her that bad?

"You're coming too aren't you? You did say yes" He walked back to place his hand on the table leaning in towards May.

'_Oh so that's what he asked…'_ May thought as she sat up straight getting rid of the distance between the two without her knowing.

"So you…?"

"I asked if you wanted to go outside," Drew said with a smirk while extending a hand towards May, "apparently your French needs more work"

May blushed and smiled, it was nice to know Drew paid attention to her. She inwardly giggled as she slipped her hand into his and their fingers intertwined for the second time today.

**-xo.xo.xo-**

"What do you mean my cooking is bad!! I happen to make the best May's Pink Surprise"

"May…you're the _only_ one who makes 'May's Pink Surprise'"

She crossed her arms in a huff as he just continued to walk by her side.

"Well you didn't have to be so rude about it" She poked her tongue at him as she fell a couple steps behind.

"The truth hurts sweetie" He said arrogantly as he flashed a seemingly flirtatious grin towards May from over his shoulder, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She caught onto his gaze and became flustered more then before.

May turned her head away as she caught up with Drew, now walking side by side with him in the moonlight on the shores of the Goldenrod City beach.

He took a sigh before opening his mouth to speak, "Just like when I asked you huh?"

May looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"When you asked me what?" She said carefully

"When I asked you to be with me," he quickly answered, not taking his gaze off the sea before him, "in Johto of course" he added on.

"Oh, right…Johto" May muttered, a hint of disappointment threatening to fall through her words, "…and the contests" She wearily added on.  
_'Just Johto…and just contests…no me and Drew…' _

Then it suddenly clicked in her mind. Contests! How could she let that slip through her mind, she was a coordinator after all! As of now, she was nowhere near prepared for her first Johto Contest, she had been too preoccupied with fights, and French lessons, and a cute little Pokemon named Furret to even think about her next strategies.

'_Oh no this is bad…what am I gonna do??' _

Then before she knew it, Drew had to pull her back into their conversation.

"May? You still with me, you spaced out for a while"

His voice brought her back down to earth as she quickly looked up at him with a new determination in her eyes.

"Drew…are contests here hard? They're not that much different then Kanto and Hoenn right? and I'll be able do fine in the first contest right?" She asked quickly, not even leaving time for Drew to answer her sudden burst of questions.

"I think we should get up early and head straight for Azalea Town tomorrow, and then get a head start in training...ugh for the love of Mew I didn't even think of any combinations or routines yet…"

She was cut short when she felt Drew place his palm on her shoulder, while taking a couple steps towards her, instantly shutting her up.

"Slow down May, we're not in a hurry. Didn't you hear Jacqueline? It's in two days, we've got plenty of time" He tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, but we've already wasted tonight and then we only have tomorrow to get there _and_ practice…" She muttered again.

"Well I didn't think we completely wasted today…" Drew mumbled quietly more to himself then May, "but we'll be fine," he reassured directing himself back to the subject, "Azalea Town isn't that far and we'll get there by noon so we'll have plenty of time to practice and all that fun stuff, I promise okay? So no more worrying"

She gave a slow nod as his reassuring voice delicately kissed her ears.

"Right," she looked up at Drew with a sincere smile, "but do you think I'll do okay?" She couldn't help but ask. She was like a little kid, constantly asking questions and always needed other people to reassure her, and she was sure Drew would.

"Of course, "He said happily as he released his grip on her shoulders, "but not as good as me" He gave his green locks a flick before smirking tauntingly at May.

Or…not…

"Drew you're such an idiot!" She took a few steps back poking her tongue out at Drew who simply reached into his pocket and drew something out before her as his response.

Her eyes fixated on the ruby red object before her, its soft colors glistening in the moonlight, and its scent delicately flowing in the ocean breeze.

"A…rose…"

"Your _première rose_ since we've arrived in Johto, if I recall correctly"

He held the flower out as May graciously took it, their fingers brushing against each other ever so lightly in the process.

"My first rose…" May murmured happily, and he was right. Her first rose since they've reached Johto, and sure they've only been here for less then 24 hours, but it made her heart beat to know that he paid attention to details like this and a rose was definitely what she needed to calm her nerves down.

"Thanks Drew, it…it means a lot"

And before she knew it, she was ready for the contest…

**-xo.xo.xo-**

**A/N: OMG…it's…it's over!! FINALLY! And yay! New character, Miss Jacqueline Risetta, and there will be plenty of new characters coming as well. Oh and here are the French translations just in case:**

-La Première Rose: The First Rose

-Ah, perdon Mademoiselle! Êtes vous tout droit?: Ah, sorry madam, are you okay?

-Parfait: Perfect

- Au Revoir: Bye

- Vous voir bientôt: Something along the lines of, See you soon!

-Mon nom est May: My name is May

- Vous voulez aller dehors?: You want to go outside?

**And I'm sorry if those translations right, they should be roughly right. Well anyways I just realized how slow this story is going and it's been bugging me. I mean we're 4 chapters in and they JUST reached Johto…so I'm sorry if the lack of plot early on and the slowness of the story is bothering you readers, just stick around until the end because that is when it gets good ;) And I would like to thank all of my reviewers for the last chapter, you guys are the best, and if you like it so much…review again!! That's what keeps me going ;) **

**XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo **


	5. Ribbon 1 Goes to Drew

**A/N: Oh wow. I'm back! And I'm actually updating this time, I'm sorry for the long wait and my weird disappearances :/ haha. Well I hope you didn't forget this story! Enjoy. Plus sorry if this chapter is **_**extremely**_** rushed, I just had to write it all before I never came back to it! **

**-x-**

"We made it! We made it! _.It_!" May burst through the doors and danced around happily into the Azalea Town Pokémon Center, earning a few stares from several trainers and coordinators in the lobby.

"May! This town isn't going to run away. _Slow down._" Drew managed to say as he finally caught up with May, his breaths hard and shallow. May giggled and ran back to the entrance to grab Drew by his wrist and pull him up to the counter with her, all the while never letting her go of him.

"Well I did say we'd make it before sundown, and oh look at that," May paused to nudge her head to the sun through the glass doors, "the sun's still up" She smiled childishly in triumph. Drew couldn't help but roll his eyes as his lips began to curl upward in a smile. This town was quite small and different from the ones they were used to. It was quaint and quiet, tons of little kids in the towns' streets with little Butterfree and Weedle by their sides. It seemed like a good place.

Nurse Joy turned to the two from the counter and sent them a beaming smile, "A room for two?" She asked them, the smile still on her face ad room key card already in her hands. There was a small silence between the two coordinators before May had to advert her gaze towards the ground as she fished for the right answer.

'_I guess I never really asked if we were going to be sharing rooms now…' _May thought, unintentionally tightening her hands around Drew's arm.

"You guessed it" Drew answered, not giving May and chance to make a say in the matter, not that she was completely dissatisfied with the answer. May looked up at him, blinking a few times in surprise. Nurse Joy nodded enthusiastically as he then typed up a few things into the computer before handing the two, two room keys.

"Enjoy your stay"

"Chansey!" The pink Pokémon cried from behind the counter as if to say 'thank you!'. May and Drew thanked Nurse Joy and waved bye as they proceeded to head out into town to register for the contest.

They took about three steps outside the Pokémon Center before May spoke up.

"You know you don't _have_ to share a room with me. I mean if I'm really that unbearable as a rival and a roommate-" May started to say, an edge lingering in her voice.

"There's really no point in having two rooms right?" Drew cut in, trying to convince May, under the impression that she didn't want to share a room; even though it was better to have two rooms, "unless you don't want to share a room with your rival" Drew prompted, throwing a glance at May, his hands shoved tight into his pockets. He began to walks towards the main plaza of the small down, absentmindedly touching a well with a Slowpoke carved right above it, a plaque reading 'Slowpoke Well'.

"No thanks" May finally said catching up with him.

Drew smiled, they were finally getting somewhere.

"Alright, let's go register for that contest"

- --

After registration, the two made it a priority to sight see. Well May did anyways.

The town was small but filled with laughter and people, and a bunch of trainers, since the Gym was nearby. There was also a huge well in the middle of town, one where mothers and their children or couples would gather around to just enjoy the peacefulness of the town. May found it all calming and relaxing. It was easy to stay relaxed in this town, that was great too because May had a contest to worry about.

"May…? May, your Pokenav is doing this weird buzzing thing and making noises" Drew pointed out, bringing May back from her thoughts.

May rolled her eyes and picked up the Pokenav, "It's called 'ringing' Drew" She said as he chuckled before rolling his eyes. She looked at the ID before recognizing it immediately.

"Mom, hey!"

Drew's eyes widened a bit.

He was sure his parents were calling to make sure he stayed the hell off their daughter…which he was! Of course, though a nagging voice encouraged him not to.

"I'm doing fine mom, everything's great. Drew and I just reached Azalea actually, just sight-seeing" May said, her face lighting up while she told her mom of her journey so far. She was happy, genuinely happy, and Drew…felt at ease knowing that.

He paused to watch her listen intently to the Pokenav before he put one hand around her arm and pulled her to his side so that he could press his ear against the device as well, eaves dropping on the other line.

May giggled and swatted him away as she tried to listen to her mother talk, "Y-yes mom…yeah, Drew!" She whispered harshly as his other hand went around her waist so that he could keep his ear firmly pinned against the Pokenav.

"_Are you both alright? Having fun? Your father won't stop pacing around, he's still not exactly warmed up to the fact that Drew is with you all the time-"_

Then another voice cut into the phone call, _"You guys aren't sharing a room are you?"_

Drew went stiff at the words and May growled.

"Max!! Get off the phone!! I don't wanna talk to _you_ right now!" She spat out, her cheeks warming up. Drew felt his hands grow hot around her waist.

"_Dad! May said yes!" _He shouted.

May's mouth fell open, "Mo-om!" She whined, breaking the word into two syllables, "Please don't let dad overreact, I'm not…me and Drew aren't even-!" She struggled to find her words. Drew heard her mom laugh over the phone, waiting to see if it was a good one or bad.

"_May sweetie, don't worry about that. As long as you're having fun your dad will understand. And Drew-?'_" She called out knowingly. Drew stiffed and removed his hand from around May to hold up the phone to his ear, giving May a chance to hear as well.

"Y-yes Mrs. Maple?" He said politely.

"_There's no reason why Norman should be worried about you being with May, is there?"_

"Mom!" May whined again, blushing insanely so.

Drew chuckled nervously before speaking, "No, no of course not. Um, May and I are just traveling as friends so I promise you'll have nothing to worry about. Uh-if anything, I'll protect May, so don't worry about a thing" Drew spoke. May glanced up at him, both shocked at the fact he'd protect her but also shocked that her mom would have 'nothing to worry about'. Well what if she wanted her motherto have something to worry about?!

"_May…" _Her dad's voice broke in.

Oh, who was she kidding?

"Yes daddy?" She asked in her sweetest, voice.

She heard her dad open his mouth to say something but he quickly closed it, _"Just have fun alright? Don't forget to call once in a while" _Was what he wound up saying. Drew however, had a feeling he was going to say a lot more, but thank Ho-oh he didn't.

"Of course daddy, I will. Love you!" May said into her 'Nav, letting out a small sigh of relief. She pressed the little blue button ending the phone call. Drew blew a strand f hair from his face and sighed, thankful he was off the hook, for now at least.

"That was…um, something'" He said as he jammed his hands into his jeans.

"Yeah, that's an understatement. If I'd known that that would've been so awkward, maybe I just would've traveled by myself" May huffed as stuffed the device back into her bag.

Drew was quick to make a counter statement, "May, don't let your parents tell you what to do, I mean _you_ wanted to travel with me right? And here we are, can't change that now" He said, walking ahead. Did he want May to leave? Uh…no! If I he did he wouldn't have asked her in the first place to go with him. He just had to make sure _May_ didn't want to leave.

"Wouldn't dream of it Drew" She rolled her eyes, sarcastic.

Drew smirked and flicked his hair away, "Of course" He said with all the ego and cockiness you could imagine. Yup, he was back on his game…for now.

After a few argument points Drew wound up being sucked into May's tourist antics, and was dragged all around the small town, taking in the sights, meeting the people, and saying hello to the new Pokemon around these parts. All May wanted to do at the moment was kick back and have fun.

**(May's POV)**

Yeah well, that was three days ago. Three _whole_ days ago and now where was I? Well freaking out in the backstage coordinator's room. I was convinced that three days worth of training had prepared me enough for this contest, I mean…it didn't look that bad, and I love contests right? And we only took one day sightseeing. So I should be fin…just fine.

"Beau?"

"I'm fine Beautifly" I repeated again. I couldn't let her tell how nervous I was, or else she'd freeze up too. That's something I learned the hard way.

"Hey," Drew came up to me and said, but I kept my eyes on the television displaying the other coordinators' appeals. So far, a girl with huge pink ribbons in her hair just went with a little Clefairy.

I heard him sigh before waving a hand in front of my face, breaking my concentration. I turned my head to look at him hovering over me casually taking a sip of water from a cup.

"So apparently their giving out another prize along with the ribbon" He paused to take another sip , "Some custom made Pokeball from a guy named Kurt in town. From what I've heard… he's pretty famous"

Then a couple of coordinators, some locals I guess came up to us, the girl squealed at Drew's words. She had short bouncy black hair and brown eyes to go with it.

"Pretty famous?! Kurt's amazing! He makes the best Pokeballs in town!" She clutched onto the boy next to her, presumably her boyfriend by the way he was holding her. Drew and I looked at the couple questioningly.

"Anyone would be lucky to get one made for them" The boy with the sandy blonde hair commented, "that's why when I win, I'm gonna request a Love Ball and give it to Lucy here for our anniversary" He smiled cheesily and leaned over to give his girlfriend a kiss on the nose.

"Oh, isn't Stan the cutest?" She gushed in an incredibly high tone of voice nuzzling her nose against his.

I swear I just died in my head form laughing too hard.

"It's a Pokeball for Mew's sake; it catches Pokemon, not a girl's heart" Drew said skeptically at the happy couple.

The 'Lucy' turned to us keeping her hand around her boyfriend's waist, "Oh I see, are you and your boyfriend going through a rough patch?" My mouth fell open and my eyebrows shot up, while Drew choked on his water, hacking up a cough.

I guess Lucy took that cough as a 'oh darn, you found us out'.

"It's okay, I understand, me and Stan have been there done _that_!" She squealed.

Then Stan went up to Drew and nudged him lightly, "Don't worry buddy. I know how it is, how bout I go easy on you?" He said with a huge smile stretched across his face.

Drew struggled to hold in his laughter, "Oh, thanks man, I completely appreciate it that would help me and my girl so, so much" He gushed in an insanely sarcastic tone, even I had to bit my lip and prevent myself from laughing, "It's just been so hard lately" He held his hand over his mouth as he cracked his voice in fake sadness.

Stan gave him a huge pat on the shoulder, and leaned down to give him some serious words, "Don't worry, Kurt's Pokeballs do wonders for the heart" He said; firmly believe in every word of bull he just said.

"You two take care now. I promise your man will come around, they always do" Lucy whispered to me and gave me wink.

I nodded and attempted to thank her but it came out as more of a, "Oh yeah, I'm sure me and Drewy here will work it out, won't we sweet-cakes?"

"Of course pumpkin" He retorted right back at me, his face completely straight. I snorted in laughter as the two walked off wishing us the best of luck in the contest and our bumpy relationship. The two finally flitted away gushing hearts and love wherever they went; I watched them go tilting my head in confusion.

"So pumpkin, you still nervous about the competition?" He asked me, cracking up at the end of his question, "They sure look intimidating huh?" He laughed again, wiping the corner of his eye.

I let out a giggle, covering my mouth, "I'm sure I'll do fine actually" I laughed once again. Beautifly resting atop my head, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Atta girl!" Drew called out.

"Will contestant number 23 please take the stage? A Mr. Drew Hayden?" The loudspeakers called out, interrupting our laughing craze.

"Guess that's me" He unhooked a Pokeball and threw it up in the air, caching it with ease.

I smiled at him as he ran a hand through his hair, preparing to walk out on stage and woo all of Azalea Town. He was really good at that…the whole 'woo-ing' thing. Then he caught my eye looking at him and chuckled.

"What? no good luck kiss?" He suddenly asked with a smirk.

I…uh…

Where did that come from? Did he really jus-, I mean was I-? Did he want me too…?

"Um, Mr. Drew Hayden?" The announcer called again on the speakers.

I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out of it was my face growing a nice hot pink, effecting my speaking abilities.

Drew chuckled and then turned away on his heel, "Just kidding May, wouldn't think you'd kiss me anyways" He said as he walked onto the stage, to be greeted by the screaming audience.

I don't' know why, but the way he said that…it made me kind of, guilty. Maybe I should have just kissed him, just on the cheek right? No big deal, it was just a small peck on the cheek. Just the cheek. He just wanted the cheek.

I repeated that in my head over and over, before I could calm down and remove the Butterfree from my stomach.

But then why did I feel so disappointed?

'_Just the cheek' _

-x-

**(Normal POV)**

Stage one of the contest went by fairly well.

Drew broke out his signature Roselia, and she performed and appealed with ease, showering over the audience with a delicate Petal Dance and some fancy footwork. May appealed with Beautifly, amazing the crowds with a Morning sun and Gust combination. Some of them have never even seen these types of Pokemon before.

Stage two was a bit more of a challenge.

May versus Lucy and Drew versus Stan at one point. Who'd have thought?

"Wow, you must really want that custom made Pokeball" Lucy said as she returned her Yanma to the Pokeball; her points on the big screen dropping indicating she was out of the contest.

"Yeah, that's it" May agreed with a small laugh, holding out her hand to praise the coordinator for a good battle.

Drew on the other hand, really took Stan down.

"How did-? Your girlfriend means a lot huh?" He asked stupidly, calling back his Granbull.

Drew just laughed and shook his hand showing true sportsmanship, "Good battle Stan" Drew said as he cleared the stage for the next set of battles, chuckling as he left the dumbfounded coordinator up on stage.

And stage three…well…

"-the winner of Azalea Town's Contest is…."Drew from LaRousse City!" The crowd erupted in cheers; confetti fell from the ceiling, Roselia bowed gracefully, now with a big purple ribbon on her front.

"Rrrose-lia!" She chirped.

'_Drew won…the first contest, I can't believe it!'_ May groaned in her head, but her body showed a bit more appreciation. She caught his gaze when he glanced off stage towards her and flicked his hair perfectly before bowing gracefully as if to rub it in her face.

She rolled her eyes with a smirk before clapping with the rest of the audience.

. . .

"I still can't believe you won" May said as she stuck the key into their room and pushed the door open; Drew followed closely behind as he held his ribbon case in one hand, and his new custom made Pokeball in the other.

"C'mon May, you have to admit I was good" He smirked as she huffed and turned on the lights in the room.

"Good or not, I was still _this _close" She held her fingers barely an inch apart to stress the point. In fact, it had come down to the two of them for the final two; Drew's Roselia against Beautifly, their Pokemon quite aquatinted with the other. But in the end, Drew managed to prevail, May convinced herself that this contest was just a warm-up.

He plopped himself on the couch before he sat up, alert and looked at May who walked into the mini-kitchen and popped open a bag of chips, "Hey wait-" Drew began, smirking as he spoke.

"Oh, what?" May asked, eyeing him carefully.

"So I didn't get good luck kiss…but now, what're the chances of me getting a victory kiss?" He grinned. Getting a kiss from May would be his new challenge, far more complicated than any other contest by far.

She opened her mouth and threw a chip at him from the kitchen counter. Her eyebrows furrowed together and her face warming up once more.

'_Again with the kiss?'_ She thought.

"In your dreams, _sweet-cakes_" She puckered her lips out as she enunciated the newly found pet name for the top coordinator. She rounded the counter before sticking out her tongue at him playfully before grabbing her stuff and heading straight for the bathroom.

"Alright, what about next contest?" Drew asked, feeling bold. He loved pulling her strings and getting her riled up, and if he would get a kiss out of that, he wouldn't complain. He waited with a smirk on his face for May's response and then as if on cue…

She let out a giggle that could be heard through the bathroom door before speaking, "Dream on Drew!"

Drew smirked as he took that as a definitely maybe.

Yup, today was a good day.

**-x-**

**A/N: Wow! Okay done! Believe it or not, I wrote this all in like an hour! That's probably why it's so rushed and I know what you're thinking. Why the heck did I skip over the whole contest? Lol well, as long as you get the point then that's fine with me :P I'll definitely put more effort and detail into the contests but for this chapter, I just had to get it done! **

**Oh and as for other facts. . . I know Slowpoke Well isn't exactly a well in Azalea Town but whatever, fits with the story (: Kinda haha. And Kurt is a real guy and he does make custom Pokeballs that are kinda a big deal so yay for me on being right on that :) This is all I've got for now so I hope you guys liked it! :)**

**R & R**

**P.S: LUV YOU REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY! And sorry if there are grammer or spelling errors…stupid spell check isn't working :(**

**XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo**


End file.
